


Don't Forget About Us

by kitfisto_boyfriend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek and Stiles are married, Domestic Derek and Stiles, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, derek and stiles have a kid, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitfisto_boyfriend/pseuds/kitfisto_boyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll just have to read it.<br/>Lydia predicted that Derek was going to die soon, I just had to write this.<br/>Stiles POV.<br/>Stiles talking to Derek, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget About Us


    Hi!
    Uh,
    it's... it's 5:40 PM.
    
    It's raining outside and it's really really cold,
    here, feel my hands, they are freezing,
    everyone's saying that it will snow tomorrow.
    Yeah.
    I... I forgot the book from last time, so,
    Uh... I guess I'll just...
    I... I just wanted to...
    
    I love you, Derek.
    And…
    And I miss you.
    
    Do you miss me?
    Just nudge my palm or something...
    
    It's been quite some time since you walked out that door, you know.
    You had your sunglasses on and that stupid leather jacket I gave you last Christmas;
    I gave a jacket to everyone in the pack, remember?
    And you're the only one who wears it.
    They just didn't like the leather.
    Huh,
    but you always wore it with such pride and that smile on your face.
    I knew you would like it.
    You told me it made you feel warm.
    I washed it too, just so when you're back you can wear it again.
    It's all leather now, no blood, just... just the leather.
    
    The rent is due tomorrow and...
    Uhm, your sister came by today, she just left...
    She...
    Dr.Deaton says that...
    the wolfs-bane...
    It's...
    God.
    I...
    
    Why did you have to do that...
    Damn it, Derek!
    Why!
    
    
    I was so worried.
    We all were...
    
    Why didn't you come back home that night, asshole.
    I had dinner ready for us...
    Everything was perfect.
    It's almost been a year
    and I still haven't...
    
    
    I still water your plant,
    so you don't have to worry about it or anything,
    that stupid cactus...
    I even strike conversation with it, every once in a while,
    just like you did before so it would grow faster;
    I always talk to it about my visits here.
    It's growing, slowly, but it's growing, the stupid thing.
    It feels ridiculous, you know,
    talking when you're not even sure if anyone is listening...
    But I do it, for you would've asked me to do it.
    I talk to it,
    even though I feel stupid....
    You didn't say anything when you left.
    
    
    You haven't... you haven't spoken a word in months...
    God, I miss your voice.
    I... I...
    
    
    Please wake up.
    We all miss you.
    I miss you.
    I'm tired, Derek, I am so tired.
    I'm worn...
    Nothing is the same.
    I've tried getting used to all this shit
    but I just can't
    I can't!
    Everything is so messed up...
    I've tried to,
    for the pack, for us, for me,
    for our son...
    but it's so hard waking up all by myself
    and going through the day without your presence
    without you fucking singing in the shower
    without you creeping in the kitchen corner
    or having to walk in to your messy desk always full of books in Spanish...
    you didn't even get to teach me Spanish, Derek,
    you promised you would!
    Remember? You fucking promised!
    And then your stupid growling,
    God you were such a pain in the ass!
    And I miss you
    I miss everything...
    I miss your eyes...
    I'm a fucking mess.
    Everything shit!
    God damn it.
    This... this can't...
    I have to...
    Damn it!
    
    
    
    
    It's okay.
    Everything will be okay...
    Can you hear me?
    It’s all going to be okay.
    Derek, just... can you hear me?
    
    
    It’s okay, everything’s gonna be okay.
    
    
    
    I have to go now,
    our little David's waiting for me at my dad's.
    He has grown so much since you last saw him...
    I'll be back tomorrow, okay?
    I'll be back to check on you.
    And it's fine, Derek,
    we're alright.
    Just…
    just don’t forget about us, okay?
    Don’t forget me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.  
> don't hate me  
> http://pastebin.com/raw.php?i=2PiVcQTH


End file.
